The present invention is directed toward a system for cleaning gun barrels and more particularly, toward a system which allows the barrel of a gun to be cleaned in an efficient manner.
Often deposits of dirt, moisture, metal, burnt powder, and the like collect on the interior of a shell chamber and barrel of a firearm. Such deposits must be removed in order to assure the proper maintenance and functioning of the firearm, thereby avoiding potentially dangerous conditions.
One way to clean the barrel is by inserting an elongated metal rod with a brush or a similar type of cleaning device attached thereto into the barrel. This method, however, can be cumbersome and inconvenient to use. Furthermore, it may not be very efficient.
Another method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,368 to Blase. This patent discloses a disposable firearm cleaning device which includes a compressed gas cartridge which is placed within the chamber of a gun. A spring-loaded valve which may be actuated by the firing pin of the firearm releases the compressed gas which flows between the cartridge and chamber walls and out the bore of the firearm propelling a cleaning material through the barrel, thereby cleaning the chamber and bore. The problem with the device, however, is that using the firing pin of the gun to propel the cleaning device through the gun causes unnecessary wear on the gun.
Yet another method for cleaning the barrel of a gun is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,632 to Beers. This patent discloses a cleaning device which includes a casing having several cleaning layers such as an abrasive, a solvent, and a lubricant. A compressed gas cartridge disposed in the casing which is activated by the firing pin of the gun propels the cleaning layers through the barrel. Similar to the patent discussed above, this patent also relies on the mechanics of the gun in order to clean the barrel, thereby causing additional wear on the gun.
Therefore, a need exists for a system which functions independently of the gun for cleaning the barrel of the gun in a simple and efficient manner.
The present invention is designed to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient method for cleaning the barrel of a gun.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system for cleaning the barrel of a gun which operates independently of the gun.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a system for cleaning gun barrels which includes a compressible foam projectile, a cylinder of compressed gas, and means for connecting the projectile with the cylinder. The projectile resides within a nozzle which is secured to the connecting means. The cylinder is also secured to the connecting means. In order to clean the gun, the nozzle with the projectile inserted therein is placed within the barrel of the gun. The nozzle forms an airtight seal with the barrel. The compressed gas is released from the cylinder into the nozzle. The gas propels the projectile out of the nozzle and through the barrel. As the projectile travels through the barrel, it wipes the barrel clean.